


Very Supernatural Poems

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby's Overcoming His Fears</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. First Words

 

Sam knocked on the door; his heart pounding.

He was here to see his mother, it was 1978.

He was here to save her from a certain, unwanted fate.

Slowly a blond woman opens the door,

And Sam is taken aback.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says,

Mesmerized by his long-gone mother’s beauty,

What neither of them realized, was that these were Sam’s first words

To his not long-forgotten mommy.


	2. Confused No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's Overcoming His Fears

Bobby Singer was a confused child,

More so than any other,

But what he was confused about was different from rest,

He understood his schoolwork,

Knew why people were cruel,

Accepted that the Sky was blue, and that the Grass was green.

Acknowledged that his father yelled because he always drank,

Recognized that the reason he couldn't sleep was because of all the fighting,

The sound of stinging slaps, shattering glass, and the worst of all his mother’s sobbing.

But what he couldn't understand was why his father hated them so much,

What had they ever done to him,

What had they ever said,

To make him want to hurt them, and make his mother want to cry.

So that night at dinner, Bobby knew he had to die.

Bobby’d accidentally knocked a glass of milk to the floor,

He hadn’t really meant to, but

“You are ungrateful,” his father begged to differ.

But he wasn’t supposed to be grateful,

He was kid; he was supposed to eat their food and

Break their hearts, but his father didn't care.

So instead of grabbing a broom to help his mother with the mess,

He grabbed his father hunting rifle to shoot him in the head.

Even after his father was dead, and his mother and him were free,

Bobby was still so afraid of becoming his father,

That he never had kids.

“You break everything you touch,” His father had once told him.

Bobby had believed it.

But as fate would have it,

Broken Bobby would adopt two boys who would turn out great,

Who would turn out heroes.

They’d be idjits of course,

But Bobby was confused no longer.

 


End file.
